


Can I Have This Dance?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [453]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, Injury, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's a post split Christmas party. A way to get back on their feet. Literally.





	Can I Have This Dance?

“Can I have this dance?” Tony asks, sweeping grandly in front of Rhodey.

There’s something sinfully decadent about a holiday party, just a few of them, friends and colleagues, when barely six months prior a war tore their old friends away from them. The party is low-key, but Pepper was smart to suggest it. She was smart to get Peter to help her with it, too, and now the Avengers Compound looks like a sad office party with superheroes and expensive decorations.

Rhodey stands, shakily, from his wheelchair. The braces aren’t the steadiest yet, but they keep him upright and they keep him walking. “I’ll lead,” Tony says.

“Why do you get to lead?”

“Because I know how to dance?”

“Screw you, I know how to dance just fine, and…”

“Boys,” Pepper scolds, walking by.

Suitably chastised, they move to the dance floor. It’s really where the couches are supposed to be–now pushed back against the wall–cleared for the evening and empty of all people beside them. “FRIDAY, give us a better song.”

What A Wonderful World starts, and Rhodey snorts. “Your AI is a bit heavy-handed, there.”

“She’s learning,” Tony defends. He starts moving them, slowly and carefully.

“Sorry it’s not…” Rhodey fumbles, almost losing his step. “Sorry it’s not the best.”

Tony smiles softly. “That’s okay, honeybear, I’ll wait. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to show me your sick moves.”

Rhodey smiles. “Ass.”

“You love it.”

The song ends. “Hey, Rhodey?”

“Mhm?”

“To another year.” Tony leans in and kisses Rhodey’s cheek.

Rhodey grins at him. “To another year,” he echoes.


End file.
